poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the crew/The chase
Here's how saving the crew and the chase goes in Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments return to Decastor's liar Decastor: Hellfire Digit: Sponge, do you have a plan to get out of here?! Spongebob: No, I haven't a clue of what to do. Pablo: I know who. Blackie: Pablo? Austin: Pablo, whre are you? Pablo: Look up! look up and see Pincher reeling down from his spider silk with Pablo on his back Birdie: Pablo! Pablo: Bilbo Baggins Shh! There's guards near by! MgNugget #1: How'd you find us? Pablo: 1206 and the Diesel Squad helped. And they helped me come up with a plan. Here's what we'll do. camera zooms out as Pablo explains the plan and then we see Scor-Brein Scor-brein: on the upper scafflings There. then takes 2 huge bricks and drops them bricks hit the guards in the head and they are knocked out Texo: Mama. Scor-Brein: Idiots. Decastor: grumbling Dash-( horn Decastor: Huh? Who's there? Kraken: horn Decastor: Okay, this is not funny! who's there?! Texo! BARRET! Mr. Blik: Okay, now what? Pincher: We'll stall Decastor, it'll give you guys a chance to escape! Decastor: Texo! Barret! then the 2 come in with bumps on their heads Barret: There's some intruders, boss! Decastor: Where? Texo: No idea! One of them ambushed the guards! Dropped 2 huge bricks on them. Decastor: 2 huge bricks?! Dash-9: And there's gonna be more than that, when you're finished! Decastor: No, it can't be! from the shadows, the Diesel Squad emerges Dash-9: Decastor. We meet again. Decastor: What are you freaks doing here? Rattler: Putting an end to your rein of terrorssssss.. Decastor: No, you won't! Kraken: Yes, we will! You've been escaping the authorities for long enough. and now, you're gonna be out in the place you belong! Decastor: You 2, get them! Barret: Yes sir. Quagmire: Heh! Should had left at all. diesel charge at each other and begin to dual Pablo: Okay, guys get out of here! Edd: what about our instruments and the train!? Pablo; I'll get them, you guys get out of here while you can! Eddy: Come on, let's go! run out, which Decastor sees Decastor: No! They won't get away that easy! behind Diesel Squad then manage to defeat Texo and Barret as Pablo finishes gathering the instruments Pincher: Pablo! You've gotta get that train rollin'! That psycho's after the team! 1206: Go Pablo, quickly! I'll come with you! Pablo: Alright! in the train and starts it Dash-9: Be careful on the curved viaduct just outside the city, the left track has a bad bit! train speeds out and 1206 follows Texo and Barret: Uh... On our way, boss. then fall out cold to the present Skyla: sikc This is when the chase starts? Blsckie: Yes. Cleveland: Who cares? I mean Pablo's just a... Human Rainbow: him with her rifle Just shut up, and let's listen to what happens! Cleveland: I'm not scared of a teenage girl. Huamn Applejack; Oh yeah? him with a pillow Cleveland: growls your dead! the guys hold him Peter: Cleveland! Joe: Calm yourself! Brian: Explain the rest of the story before Cleveland's rage kicks in. something DAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! '''hit by a pillow Zoe Trent: (gasp) Brian! Are you alright?! Brian: No. Continue the story. Blackie: Alright. So, after 1206 and Pablo left the lair... back to the story now see the rest of the team running away Blackie: (narrating) Spongebob and the others are going down the line. Spongebob: (panting) We did it. we're free! Patrick: City limits, here we come! back You'll never catch us, Decastor! laughs You'll have to try very hard to catch us! Spongebob: Uh, okay Patrick, that's enough. Ed: Ha! Ha! We're too fast for you! We will escape you, evil mutant! Edd: Ed, I think you shouldn't do that. Waffle: We have made our escape you jerk1 Now there's no way you can catch us! Mr. Blik: Waffle, knock it off! Patrick: Why? Waffle: Yeah, you really think that slow poke diesel is gonna... not far behind is Decastor! The chase starts playing Decastor: panting Patirck, Waffle, and Ed: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Spongebob: Run, faster guys! Everyone:' BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Decastor: panting MCNugget: Faster, Grimace! Faster! Sundae:: Funny how a diesel chase can get you Birdie: Less talking, more running! Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes